


Falling Asleep

by Whoevenknows



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Tiny boys trying to carry large men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoevenknows/pseuds/Whoevenknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Asleep

It was his favorite part of the evening. After dinner was cleaned up, Aoba and Mink always sat together on the couch and either read or talked or Aoba would play a game with Ren while Mink read. But they always sat together, with Mink's arm resting over Aoba's shoulder, and Aoba huddled into Mink's chest. They'd cuddle up, doing their own thing for a while, before heading to bed.

Aoba yawned, glancing over to the large grandfather clock against the wall. It was a little past eleven, about the time they usually started getting ready for bed. 

Aoba turned to Mink. "Hey, are you ready for-" He stopped. 

Mink was asleep.

He never fell asleep before Aoba. But here he was. Head hanging down at an awkward angle, breathing slow and steady, eyes closed.... Aoba almost laughed. Carefully lifting the book out of the man's hands, he shoved the bookmark in and set it on the table. 

Now, the question was how was Aoba going to get him to bed. He wasn't exactly weak but he was fairly certain he couldn't lift the larger man. 

Mink could be a pretty heavy sleeper sometimes. Maybe he was so deep in that Aoba could just drag him to their bed. 

Pulling Mink up and putting his arm over his shoulder was the easy part. The hard part was dragging him to the room. He hadn't woken up so far, so Aoba figured that was a good sign he was pretty out of it. 

Supporting him with his arm, Aoba hauled him toward the hall. Aoba realized about half way down that this was a lot easier in his head. A sleeping person was a lot heavier than he ever imagined. Especially a sleeping person who was a fair amount heavier than himself. 

Suddenly, Aoba felt something knock against his foot. That pesky loose board on the floor.

And the extra weight on his side was stopping him from regaining his balance. 

He twisted his body in an attempt to cushion Mink's fall and prevent his face from smashing into the floor. His back hit the floor, but he managed to stifle the grunt of pain. 

"What are you doing?"

Aoba sighed. Mink woke up. No use trying to come up with an excuse.

"Trying to drag you to bed."

"You could have just woke me up."

Aoba closed his eyes, frustrated. "Yeah."


End file.
